


【3549】人体解剖学与心理学导论

by Ornette_Sinclair



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: 3549, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ornette_Sinclair/pseuds/Ornette_Sinclair
Summary: 035志愿成为049的实验体……他会这么好心吗？
Relationships: SCP-035/SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	【3549】人体解剖学与心理学导论

**Author's Note:**

> 没有血腥场景所以请放心食用

“我的意思是，如果我让这家伙把我摘下来，那他就不受我控制了。你知道不受我控制是什么意思吗？就是他百分之一百、无论如何是不可能自愿成为你的试验品的。”

“他现在还活着……至少说部分活着吧。我能感受到他的意志在抵触我……啊，现在没了。你之前提到过活体对象对你的研究更有帮助？那看来我们又有得忙活了。”

“你在为我担心吗？那真是……太甜了。放心吧，那对我来说轻而易举。不，别客气，我是认真的。没有什么比搞到一具身体更容易的事了，况且那帮穿橘色衣服的蠢蛋真的是单纯得可怜。”

“真的不用了？好吧、好吧，听你的。我的本意是，既然是为永恒消灭疾病这一光荣的任务，你理应得到最好的实验对象。这太令人兴奋了，想想这是一项多么宏伟的创举啊！而我，能荣获此等殊荣成为你的助手，好吧，这个词或许不太准确，因为严格意义上说，我就是实验对象。”

柳叶刀的刀尖停在戴面具的男人面前一英寸提醒他可以闭嘴了。035平躺在手术台上，身上仅盖有一条无菌单。他偏了偏头，看到满溢着福尔马林的液缸，一具发泡肿胀到难以辨别来源的动物尸体漂浮在里面。他原本还留了很多话可以说，比如如果疫医足够好心到担心一下他会不会痛时，他就可以告诉疫医自己可以控制这句身体的神经、肌肉乃至循环系统。是那种完全的控制，当他关闭自己的感知时，这句身体与尸体无异。好吧，这么说的话，他好像完全可以胜任“活体解剖对象”这一角色？035把头偏向另一边，049正将一截橡胶导管接到一个奇形怪状的玻璃器皿上。又或者……暂且不告诉他？035想到了一个有趣的主意，一个非常、非常有趣的主意。

049扯了扯常年一尘不染的黑手套，是什么使他们始终保持那么干净的？“一会儿我会打开你的腹腔，”049解释道，“以及胸腔。这两条导管会分别插在你的前后纵膈之间；然后我会剖开你的腹膜观察乙状结肠的反应。再然后……”

“不用向我解释得那么具体，”035伸了个懒腰，“对我的身体做任何你想做的事吧，它是属于你的了。”话音未落，他感受到一道严厉的目光刺在了他的脸上。

“只是为了让你有个心理准备，”049将灭过菌的柳叶刀对着光比划了一下，“毕竟一般我的解剖对象都是无意识的。”

他将一只手隔着无菌单按在035的胸口，“一会儿我会先从这里下刀……”他的手指开始缓缓滑动，手下这具身体尚且具有温度，柔软，完整，线条流畅。“从这儿……切到这儿。很小的一个创口……”手指抚过胸肌，按在隔膜的位置，“然后从这里开始绕回去，呈一个钝角，一直到这儿……”049没有停下，这具身体肌肉充盈紧实，看得出曾经是个健康的人，并且一直没有疏于锻炼，“然后再绕回去，这时整个肺部会暴露出来。最后经过这里……回到原处。”

“嗯……我懂。”035说，声音听起来有点暗哑。

“然后是腹腔，”049的手指离开035的胸口开始向下移动，“从这里开始，这里是横膈膜的位置，然后向下……”他摸到了腹肌的位置，即使隔着无菌单也能感受到暗含的力度。049感受到一道灼烈的视线灌注在他脸上，不动声色地偏过脸去。“继续向下，这次会一直到盆骨的位置。真假盆骨的界限就是……”他边说着边继续移动手指，最后停住了。某些因素使得他无法继续自己的解说。

身为医者的专业素养和面前的状况在049的头脑里飞速过了一圈，这个问题必须解决，因为多巴胺、皮质醇和雄激素的过剩分泌会干扰实验结果。这有些棘手，他以前从未遇到过这种情况。035明明说过这具身体已经死了，但是……049斟酌着字句，他不是怕伤到035的感情，只是早些年的教养使他不知怎么用合适的语言描述这个情况。

“即使听着这么血腥的描述你也能……”049顿了顿，飞快地扫了一眼那个支起的部位，“你认真的吗？”

*

“非常抱歉，我也没想到会发生这种情况，这是个意外，我觉得可能是因为你的手……啊——你真是太棒了，再快一点可以吗？”

“闭嘴。”049说。无菌单已经从035身上掀走叠到一旁，一会儿得重新换条新的。还有手套也是，都得重新换。消毒工作要重新做一遍，不止是刀具，049决定等035走后把整个单元都消一遍毒，即使是这家伙呼吸过的空气也不能放过。

035坐在手术台的边沿，049半跪在他面前。“这都是为了医学发展，是为了外面正在被侵蚀的千万生命我才这么做的。以及——如果被我发现你是为了让我给你做……这个才故意这么做的，那你就死定了。”049说，暗自攥紧了手。

“痛——”035惊呼，049松了松力道，继续套弄035的阴茎。“我真不是故意的，你知道，占据别人的身体太久了难免会忘记这些情况，”又是扯谎，“人类的身体有时会有些小小的不方便，体谅一下。你看，我这不是也算在为医学献——等等，我快——”

049松开035，用手背揩去溅到下巴上的精液，然后将手套翻过来摘下，扔到身后的垃圾桶里。他的语气听上去就像坐在办公室的公务员刚签了一份合约：“满足了吗？我去洗个手，然后我们重新开始。”

当他正准备站起身时，一只手按在他的肩上阻止了他。049缓缓抬起头，正对上035自高处而来的视线。与此同时049感受到肩膀上力道的加大，那手指捏住了他的关节并继续发力，已经使他的肩头开始隐隐作痛。他隐约感受到了将会发生什么，但应激本能告诉他还不能移开视线。049静静地等待着035开口，但对方什么也没说，这使得现在的局面有点微妙。他试图挣开，但那力量如此之大就如同紧扣的铁钳使他难以移动分毫。他从035的目光中看到危险的信号，那信号告诉他自己刚刚做了有史以来最错误的一个决定。

“放开我。”049说，竭力让自己的声音听起来更加镇定。

“放开你？”035反问，语气里调侃的意味让049感到十指冰凉。面前的男人背着光，或者说他本身就犹如一片巨大的阴影。周身的压力仿佛化作了有形的实体，浓稠得几近令人难以呼吸。他需要逃开，他需要远离这里，他需要——

“你确定吗？”这句话的声音来源是他的耳边。当035俯下身来时，049终于有机会错开了视线。与此同时，一只小腿抵在了他的胯部。他捏紧了拳，压力的源头在他耳边低语着，声音很轻，但足够让他听清。

“我的问题解决了，那么你的呢？”

*

在049能够反应过来之前，一阵骤然爆发的力量已将他推至墙角。一旁的垃圾桶被打翻在地，工作台可怜地晃悠了两下，上面的玻璃器皿发出令人心忧的响动。他的后背抵在坚硬的墙面，肩胛骨被撞得生疼。049不得不将双手撑在地面来辅助自己稳定重心：他现在没戴手套，他直接触碰到了地面。该死。

而最大的隐患始终挥之不去，035从手术台的边缘站起，扫了049狼狈的模样一眼。他看起来在密谋着什么，不怀好意地。下一秒，他的一只鞋已经隔着裤子踩在了049的胯部。

“你也兴奋了。”他说。

049扯了扯帽檐，没有说话。

“其实你明知道会发生什么，不是吗？但你从一开始就没有拒绝我……”035开始缓慢左右移动鞋尖，“让我猜猜，也许你也期待着这个？也许你一开始提出需要我的帮助就是怀着这样的居心？那些完全没必要的解释，我可以将它们理解为挑逗……”

“怎么可——”049恼怒地辩驳，单词的后半段被一个短促的喉音所取代。

“防止你忘了，我再提醒你一遍……”035在脚下加了些力道，居高临下地观赏着面前的场景。他注意到049手指因紧握而泛白的关节，刚刚就是那样的一双手为他……那太美妙了，他有些愉快地想，小提琴的琴弦需要用松香擦拭才能发出悦耳的乐音，而049，他需要的仅仅是一点点打磨……“我是会读心的。”

049仰起头，用一只手臂遮住眼睛。你为什么不反抗？035饶有兴致地想，每当他在脚下用一次力时都能感受到来自那具身体的颤抖。“但我不会那么做。”下一次动作激发出了一声美妙的呻吟，他甚至不需要调音。035享受着揣测的过程，将读心用在049身上是一种暴殄天物的做法。如果可以，他需要通过他的每一个反应、每一句含糊不清的求饶达到049的真实想法。他愈发深入地去探究背后的原因，愈觉得趣味无穷。

“你希望我就这样让你射出来吗？不会觉得缺了点什么吗？”049的双腿挣动了一下，035感受到脚底的触感变得更硬了些。他不可避免地联想到了被定在标本上的鳞翅目昆虫。035看到049另一只手的手指抓在地板上，痛苦与激情的混合物正折磨着他。

“不、别这样……”天啊，他听起来真的快不行了。又一下。049说着恳求的话、威胁的话，无声地悲鸣，他或许需要一点帮助。“别害怕，放松，我会控制好这一切的。”035将语气放缓。

“现在，闭上眼，然后展开你的想象……你不是被胁迫的，当我将目光倾注于你的身体，你希望我看向哪里？眼睛吗？你的眼睛很漂亮，像是那不勒斯的海水。我曾经去过那里，如果有机会的话，我也会带你去的……我想亲吻你的眼睛，可以吗？你能放心将身体交给我吗？”

他看到049的手指渐渐放松，这是个好兆头。

“接下来呢，你希望我触碰哪里？我很喜欢你的脖子，所以我会抑制不住地想要在上面留下痕迹。我想在你的全身留下痕迹，仅仅是亲吻可能还不够，你喜欢粗暴一点吗？如果我啃咬你、让你疼痛、让你流血……你可以想象我在你里面，如果那样能让你更舒服的话。”

“你想掌控这一切吗？你可以骑我，如果你觉得平衡不稳的话，把你的手给我……”

049将一只手递给035，035将它紧紧握住。

“对，像这样。你可以抱住我，这样我就可以进得更深……”049的手也颤抖着，他看起来快要到极限了，“我可以感受到你的热度，你可以感受到我吗。你看起来快要没有力气了，没关系，让我来帮你。我环住你的腰……你的腰很敏感所以一般不让我碰，不过这一次，为我破例吧。也许揉捏你的臀部能让你更兴奋？噢，你的阴茎抵在我的腹部了，那里黏糊糊的，这可不符合卫生规范啊……你要去了吗？我也快了。稍微忍一忍，倒数三个数，我们一起，好吗？三、二、一……”

“感觉好些了吗？”035把鞋移开，将鞋底的液体踩在了地板上。049在呼吸渐渐恢复平稳后睁开了眼，并迅速注意到他的左手和035的右手仍紧扣在一起。

“噢，不好意思，我给忘了！”035急忙辩解道，有些窘迫地试图抽出手。而在他成功将手抽离的前一秒，049将它重新牢牢握在了手心里。

“没关系。”049说，“让我先休息一下，然后我们继续实验吧。”

END

“呃，那什么，我觉得我们可能还需要……再来一轮……我是说……经过刚刚那个……我发现我好像……”

“……”

TRUE·END


End file.
